True love
by Chibi Summanaro
Summary: *authors note*a/u, ooc. Trunks finds his bride to be, but wait. Suki must marry before him!? Now she has two weeks to find a man, or will be forced to marry who Vegeta chooses!
1. TRUNKS!!!

True Love

By Chibi Summanaro

This take place on New Vegetasei, but I'll just call it Vegetasei okay? Videl, Chi-chi, and Bulma are saiyan. Amizama is my own character, not Dawnera, my friend's but I include her in stories a lot.

Trunks: 26

Goten: it's obvious

Suki: 23

Dawnera: 24

Amizama: 38

Vegeta: 40 somethin..

Bulma: who knows

Goku: about as old as vegeta

Chi-chi: don't ask..

Gohan: I wish I knew.

Videl: hell if I know..

"Well it's about time you chose someone to marry son." Bulma said as she sat to the side front of her son at the dinner table. Suki dropped her fork. She stood up, and slammed her hands on the table.

"Trunks! That is completely observe! I told you once you found a mate, you said you would tell me!" She yelled at him, Vegeta stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And why is this?" he asked being a bit forward at that.

"You know the laws of Vegetasei, it's in the rightful place to the throne. If I don't find someone within 2 weeks, I will be forced to marry whoever you choose." She looked at him.

"I see, then we'll proceed with the following order, your time limit will start tomorrow." Vegeta said calmly while sitting down.

"But-" She proclaimed, but was interupted.

"Discussion is final, sit down." Vegeta said in a rising tone. Suki did that, she finished her meal, and did it quietly.

º*º

It was after dinner, Suki was on her bedroom's balcony. She was almost crying, but not really. Her long hair fell in front of her face a little. It was grown to her waist since she was 12(read till we meet again, okay?). She now wore saiyan armor, complete with the cape, crest and everything. She sort of wore it like a bikini, except the bottom part had shorts underneath. Her cape was attached to her shoulder armor, which could be removed easily. It was all the same color, black. She looked over the land and into the sky, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who is it, what do you want?" She asked, as Trunks stepped closer. He was wearing practically the same armor as his dad(android/cell saga, mirai trunks thing okay?) except underneath it was black instead of blue. 

"Suki, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about what you told me, I just got so happy and carried away." His head went down but came back up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I can understand that, but you should learn to think before you act, you may be smart, but sometimes you seem to get ahead of yourself." She had a sad sympathetic smile on her face. 

"Hey who's that?" Trunks said as he looked over Suki's shoulder. Suki followed him to the balcony's edge. Strange enough, Reshio was standing at the bottom looking like an idiot. He quickly ran away.

"Heh, why don't you marry him?" Suki hit Trunks upside the head.

"No way, he freaks me out he's there every single night, like he's waiting for me or something." Trunks shook his head like a bad omen. "I know what your going to say, and it won't help. I've tried getting to know him, but he's just a waist of my time." She said walking away.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Trunks yelled to her. He ran over to her as she went into her bathroom, he stopped at the door.

"What about Keikan, or Jagaimo, or Koudo, or..." Trunks was interrupted by Suki.

"CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME PRIVACY!!! GEES!" She slammed the door in is face.

"I'm not giving up! You know! This is my fault and I plan to fix it!" He yelled through the door so she could hear him as the bathwater was running.

"Don't. Bother." She shouted back almost threatening.

"Your just too stubborn to let anyone help you!" He yelled at her.

"Well, I like it that way!" Trunks just sighed and let her be. Suki could hear the door close as Trunks left, and sensed his ki going father away. "Good, he's gone, now I can get some relaxation in to finish the day. I don't care if he's older than me, I'll still hurt him." She said angrily as she stepped into the bath. She sat down and sighed. "I mean come on, where does he go _all day._ If he can name that many guys, I bet he can name twice as many girl. Socials, waste. Of. Time." With that she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

º*º

It was now the next day. Suki was walking through the garden with Trunks right behind her. She was getting very annoyed by his 'trying to help'.

"Uzu, Issho, Ichizen, Utsuro...?" Trunks went on. Suki had, had enough. She turned around, Trunks almost ran into her.

"Trunks, you are not only a waste of my time, you are a COMPLETE NUSIANCE!!!" With that she turned super saiyan, and threw Trunks into a tree, before he sank down into the lake. "Ah... much better, but I should get some earplugs just incase he doesn't give up." She kept walking, and ran into Gohan and Videl, who were looking over to where Trunks had sunk. Gohan wore almost the same armor as Trunks, except it was the same blue, and had shorts/shirt type thing. Videl wore almost the same as Suki, without the cape and shoulder armor, and had a shirt type thing under her top armor. The bottom part had no armor just shorts. The color was royal purple.

"Why did you just do that?" Gohan asked looking over to Suki.

"He won't ever leave me alone, he messed up my life, and now is trying to fix it, but he's making it worse. Say, do you guys know who he's getting married to anyway?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, to Dawnera lace. She's only half Saiyan though." he answered. 

"Oh, you mean the girl Amizama trained? Yeah I've seen her around. Actually, she's right over there." Suki pointed to where Trunks had sunk, Dawnera was pulling him out.

"I guess she saw what you did." Videl said.

"You should hurry up and get those ear plugs you were talking about, because here she comes." Videl and Gohan quickly trotted away. "Bye!" they said together.

"SUKI! JUST WHY DID YOU THROW TRUNKS INTO A TREE???" Dawnera got in Suki's face, she was very angry, and holding a KO Trunks by the arm, practically dragging him. Suki took a step back, put he fist to her mouth, and cleared her throat.

"Well, the reason is, you should tell Trunks to deal with his own problems. And keep his list of friends out of my hearing range!" She said walking away. Dawnera just blinked, and watched her walk away.

A/N: Oh no! Poor Suki, and is Trunks living? Well stay tuned!


	2. But I am sad..

Chapter 2

Suki walked up the stairs to the main castle. She saw Vegeta at the top of the stairs. He was in his usual position, arms crossed leaning on something. He stood up straight. Suki stopped, as she knew he wanted her to. She looked into his eyes.

"You know I did not intend on doing this." He said.

"Yes," She looked away and stepped forward. "but I knew you had to. Do me a favor and keep your son out of it." She walked on. Bulma came from the other side of the balcony, to Vegeta.

"Why would admit that now, it's not like you." Bulma said. Vegeta turned to her.

"The one she onced loved is dead now, you remember. She almost killed herself because of it. She promised on his deathbed that she would never love another." Vegeta said as he walked off. Bulma followed a little after.

º*º

Suki was up in her room, she sighed. When she opened her eyes, they widened. Trunks was standing right in front of her, his head bandaged, and with a neck brace on. 

"Oops..." was all Suki could say.

"That's more of a understatement, but after I told Dawnera what happened she almost bit my head off. There has been no man or saiyan that will ever understand a female..." Suki just smiled.

"Listen just stay out of my buisness, I know you caused all of this, but" Suki paused, Trunks frowned. "I forgive you, and understand you were just trying to help." His frown turned into a smile, and he walked out. Suki went out to the balcony, she was sort of surprised it was sunset already. She watched the chrisom colors dance in the sky. A tear slid down her face. _I can't believe your gone, and now.. now I must marry another, when I promised you!!! I'll die before that happens... I don't care, I'll just runaway, Trunks can have be the damn heir to the throne before me. As soon as I'm gone, they'll have to make him be before me. I could decline myself as royalty, but that's not what I would want... it would be an even bigger disgrace then just running away. _"Damnit! Why did you have to die!" She yelled aloud.

"Don't be sad!" Suki lifted up her head, and looked over her balcony to see Goten there. He was in Saiyan armor, like Vegeta's original armor(at the very beginning or dbz). Except it was short sleeved, and was black.

"Why not Goten, you know this is bad enough..." He flew up to her balcony.

"You crying is only making it worse." He sat on the balcony's rim.

"Damn you." Suki hated it when someone else was always right, but she liked to talk to Goten, they were best friends, even though she didn't agree with him. "I know you know what's going on, the whole kingdom does, most anyway." She put head back down so only her eyes could see. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why won't you at least try to look for someone?" She knocked his hand off in anger.

"Because you don't understand!" She looked angry, but still had tears flowing from her face.

"And what if I do?" Suki's expression went from a angry to surprised, and then back to angry.

"YOUR SUCH A JERK!!!" Goten just smiled. That famous son grin.

"How is that?" Suki didn't answer, she was not in the mood to listen to reason. She stormed off to take a walk. She went the long way to the entrance. She passed by Bulma on her way there.

"Suki, you missed dinner." Suki stopped.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind, I'm not very hungry anyway, I'm going for a walk." She started to walk off again. Bulma continued on her way as well, she was sort of worried, but tend not to think about it.

º*º

Suki was walking in the gardens. She had walken half way around the lake by now. She knew a hidden part of the lake that no one knew about. She went down the barely visible trail to a part behind the trees. There was a small cliff that slanted down on the side to where it ran right into the water. A small water fall ran right next to it. It was like a dream the water and the mist off the flowers and grass glowed perfectly with the stars and moonlight. She laid down on the lower part starring at the stars.

"It's so beautiful down here... A wonderful place to think, and to forget." She smiled to her self. She began to look at the constellations in the sky. She found the big and little dippers easily. Then she found others as well(I know some, but I don't have my book right now..). She saw a butterfly fly over her head. She sighed. "Too bad I couldn't be a butterfly, I'd be free and no worries, well with the exception I'd only live for a short period of time.." She turned to her side. And stared at the cliff wall. She has closen her eyes, and fell asleep by accident.

Suki then awoke. She had no idea what time it was. She just knew it was, late, dark, and cold. She was too tierd to waste her energy on flying. So she ran as fast as she could home.

(a/n I know this chapter goes in all directions, I just messed around with everything. I got so stuck on what I was going to write, damn writers block!)


	3. Enter Vegeta, stage left..

Chapter 3

It was hours later. Suki had come into her room after a walk she had taken. She saw a shadow in the darkness across from her, near her balcony doors with the wind flowing in. 

"Alright, just who the hell are you!?" She yelled, but the only reply was a small chuckle. With lightning speed, the figure quickly pinned her against the door. She slid up, and shoved him off with her feet to the figures chest. She turned the lights on, but didn't get to see the figures face. Another figure knocked her out from behind. She went into total darkness.

She awoke in a black cave. She was chained to a wall. The only light was fire. She looked up scowling. She felt a hand slide up her stomach, then went to her right cheek. She turned and spit in this persons face. The figure came from the darkness, and she went wide eyed.

"Na- Nasu..." She managed to get out, he smirked. She scowled at him. And powered up into a super saiyan. She broke the chains, took the dangling part and threw it around his neck, pulling him up to her face. She practically choked him. "How dare you kidnap me! I am royalty! A prize which you cannot keep! Let me out at once!!!" He countered and slammed her into the wall. He powered up to ssj2.

"Fool! You know I am stronger than you! You are nothing but my one way ticket to being a king!" He sneered at her.

"I may not be able to beat you, but I know once my brother realizes I'm gone. He'll come here and rip your black heart out, then blast you to oblivion!" He just laughed at her threat.

"Oh don't worry, princess. I've already taken care of your so called brother. Why I just sent a whole army to kill him." She looked down in regret.

"YOU LOW LIFE SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" She screamed at him. She knew some men would try and do this to her, but she just laughed. Nasu glared at her.

"Just what is so funny!?" She lifted her head up slowly, still laughing.

"It's just that this would come up so soon. Someone only looking for the power, instead of love. I knew you would take actions to early, you always do." She powered up to ussj. "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO BEAT YOU, BUT" She stood up. "I CAN ALWAYS MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!!" With that she launched at him, delivering powerful blows. Nasu regained control, and knocked her down again."

"Bitch..." He rubbed his cheek. She sensed something, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Can you feel it?" He suddenly straighten up in shock. "Your army is dieing. And another thing..." He looked up at her, glaring, tense as could be.

"Go to hell." Vegeta said behind him as he blast him into oblivion. Suki then landed before a small cloud of dust, and a barely harmed Vegeta.

"So.. how many buildings did you have to destroy along with the soilders?" She landed in front of him. He slapped her, her eyes went from shock to anger. She made a comeback and double slapped him. 

"How could you be so careless-" Vegeta was cut off by Suki's reply.

"Listen you insensetive little prick, I was careFUL! They caught me off guard, oh I knew they were behind me, until they hit me first. I broke the chains, and tried to escape, but it seems that jerk had gotten more powerful, OTHERWISE I would have beaten him easily, and you would NEVER had to come!!!!" By the time she was done, her face was up to his, and she was holding him up by the collar, mad as ever. She threw him down and flew off.

"These baka women will be the death of me someday..." With that Vegeta flew off back to the castle.

Suki looked over some of the rubble that was left from, well Vegeta wouldn't call it a war, more like target practice. She laughed at that thought. She stopped to glance at a clock, which she could see through a window. It said 4:18 AM. She cursed herself and landed on her balcony. She went over to her closet, and threw off her armor, then threw on her night gown. She crawled into her bed, and hoped for no more chaos.

It was morning now. As soon as Suki awoke, she opened her eyes, and shot right up.

"If he destroyed the lake I'm going to kick his ass!" She yelled. She jumped out of bed, threw of her nightgown, and put on her armor. She ran into her bathroom, brushed her hair, and teeth as quick as she could, then raced of her balcony's edge. She headed over to the lake. It was fine, expect for most of the surrounding area. "Ah, good." She went back to her room.

She headed down the hallway to the dining room. Of course it was time for breakfast. Hers anyway. Vegeta got up at like 5 AM. Bulma, Bra, and Trunks got up at 7 AM. Suki got up at 8 AM, or close to it. There was one of her favorite chef's in the castle, standing waiting for her requests. She sat down at her usual spot.

"Hello Heki." She said with a smile.

"What is it today?" he asked, Suki thought for a moment.

"Ah how about 4 scrambled eggs, 12 strips of bacon, and 8 pancakes, oh and a glass of orange juice." Of course she ate like any Saiyan, but with manners, unlike most of the male half of the Saiyan race. Bulma, Videl, and Chi-chi were the same, big appitite, great manners. Suki waited about 20 minutes before everything was done. She was done with her meal when it was almost 9:00 AM. She decided to take a little walk around the garden. She got out the door, and headed for the garden. On her way there, she came across Dawnera. She seemed yo be planting something. Suki stopped.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Dawnera kept on planting.

"Oh planting more flowers, don't worry I have Queen Bulma's permission." She said, and then started to hum a toon.

"Cool, well see you later." Suki started to walk off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Dawnera asked standing up. Suki turned back around.

"Just for a walk." She hesitated before saying. "Why?"

"Because I was planning to go on a walk myself, may I join you?" She asked.

"Sure." The two girls started to walk off together. They passed some people on their walk. Just giving a little 'hi' as they walked by. Suki looked over to her side to see the destroyed part over the lake. "I think you should begin planting over there." Suki pointed.

"Yeah, but they said I'm not aloud to. Some other people are going to re do it all." Dawnera said, then looked forward again.

"So, how did you and Trunks meet in the first place?" Suki asked.

"He met me here, in the garden, then it kind clicked." Dawnera said while still walking.

"Oh, well that's nice. Your lucky. I'm going to be forced to marry someone." Suki kept walking while Dawnera stopped.

"You mean your not choosing yourself? Why not?" Dawnera said, Suki turned around. Then faced the other way.

"Because the last guy I was going to marry died, and I promised him that I would never love another." Suki turned around and began walking again.

"Wow, kind of a noble choice. Kind of.." Dawnera ran up to Suki and they kept walking till they went almost half way around the lake.

(a/n yeah still kinda short, and dramatic in this chapter, but hey the next few chappies will be more exciting.)


	4. One week left

Chapter 4

One week was left in the whole two weeks. Time was narrowing down. Suki just watched it narrow down. She sometimes became sad of all this, but didn't let it get her down that much. She just spent the days going through her normal routine. Most started to worry about her, Dawnera explained to them that she would not choose herself.

"This is stupid." Suki said annoyed. "Why should I have to wait another frikin week, they already know I won't choose." When she said something was 'stupid' it either was dumb/retarted or she just plainly didn't like it.

"I won't change the law just for you." Vegeta said.

"Shut up you, this is part of your fault as well!" She yelled at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up, and just how is this part of my fault?" He yelled back at her. She sneered at him. And got up and left. Suki went back down the hall to her room. She closed the door, plopped on her bed, and sighed.

"This is where I wish someone would kill me now." She paused for a second. "Damn." She murmured. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped out of her skin, then fell out of her bed. "I was expecting death, and I'm scared shitless." She got up, and saw a smiling Goten there.

"Why would you be expecting death?" He asked, helping her up.

"Because my life is dieing, so I figured I should follow in suit." She said, picking up her blankets and pillows and throwing them onto her bed.

"Why do you let this get you down so easily? I mean, your always the kind of person never to give up." He said.

"Because love is a battlefield that never sleeps." She paused while making her bed. "It's like a bad itch, it just comes and goes with a wraith of senseless passion to almost kill you." She said, and sat down on her bed.

"What are you a poetist now?" Goten asked sarcastically.

"No, my mom told me that once. I guess cause she was finding love in all the wrong places too." Suki sighed then looked back up at Goten.

"Well I gotta go, see ya." He said, then ran, and jumped off her balcony; and flew off.

"See ya..." Suki murmured to the air, knowing Goten had already gone. She planted her head face first in her pillow, and sighed again.

º*º

"Fill me in, I'm not following." Amizama said as she stared wide eyed at Dawnera.

"Vegeta won't choose for Suki, he's handing those rights over to Bulma." Dawnera said bluntly as she leaned against the back of the bench swing thing(forgot what those were called.)

"Well I know he's no good at matchmaking, but he's never true to his feelings, he probably thinks he'll make the wrong choice, and hurt his sister even more." Amizama said while looking across the lake.

"I bet you can relate to Suki anyway. With your husband being on earth and all." Dawnera said with her eyes closed.

"Well, I'd be on earth if you didn't persuade me to come here, then a week after I'm here, I find out I'm pregnant..." Amizama went on.

"Typical love story, it'd make a good book." Dawnera said with one eye open, looking at her mentor.

"Right... Look who's coming now." Dawnera opened both eyes. She saw Trunks approaching. 

"Hey." Trunks said with a little wave. Dawnera just signaled a little wave back at him. Trunks walked on, and met up with Goten up ahead. Dawnera just closed her eyes, and took a little nap.

"Ready for training?" Trunks asked. Goten replied with a nod. The two boys headed off in the direction of the training areas.

"Where do you feel like training today?" Goten asked, as the two boys scanned the area around them. There was the outside, inside, the exercising room, gravity room, and the danger room.

"I need action.." the two boys looked at each other for a moment.

"The danger room" they both said together, and headed towards the large building. Trunks entered the panel code, and the two boys stepped in. This place was equipted with a obstacle course, that had knives, swords, cannons, swinging blades with lava underneath, sliver and flaming arrows, poison darts, a snake pit with 14 different poisonous snakes, a water tank with jellyfish, sea snake, and 4 great white sharks, large bolders of solid steel, 40 machine guns that fired from every angle, spikes, 15 trained attack dogs, and 12 different rabid animals. The best thing about it, it was all Saiyan proof.

The only people ever to make it out alive were Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Suki, and Amizama. The boys loved this room, it was great for speed, agility, and quick thinking skills. 

"You first." Goten said to Trunks. Trunks put on a bracelet that cut you off from your ki totally. He then stepped forward over the white line. A sound signaled a 3 second head start. Then everything went off. Trunks dogged the arrows with a few burns from the flaming ones. He jumped onto the giant swinging blade, then hoped to the next one, careful not to loose his grip. He made it to the last one, and jumped to safety, for a mere second. Soon knives, swords, more arrows, and guns went off. Trunks ran his fastest through them leaving him with two bullet wounds, a knife in his leg, and a cut from a arrow he nearly missed. He went on to the pit of poison snakes.

º*º

"Why did Vegeta ever ask me to build that thing. " Bulma sighed as she mended up Trunks and Goten. Goten had the wind knocked out of him because a cannonball hit him directly in the cut, and he had about as many cuts, wounds, and bruises at Trunks did. Trunks had avoided the snakes easily, but got stung by a jellyfish. Suki was walking pass the medical wing doors, and saw Trunks and Goten all banged up. She stopped at the door, sort of wide eyed.

"Danger room?" She asked them. The two boys nodded. "Consider you guys lucky, I broke my arm in there if I recall.." She then presumed walking on.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Goten exclaimed, barely. He then coughed and wheezed. "She punched me with her other arm, because I dared her to go in there." Trunks laughed.

"Yeah, she was so cheesed off." The two boys laughed together.

"I'LL BREAK BOTH OF YOUR ARMS, IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!!!" Suki screamed from down the hall. The two boys shut up immediately. Suki waited to hear anything, then walked on again.

_________

Are these chappies getting shorter or is it just me? Ah, anyway. You may be thinking this has no plot and should be named PWP. Well wait until I declare the two weeks are over, and let the fun begin!!!


	5. You did what!?

Chapter 5

"There is no way in hell this is happening!" Suki exclaimed. She sulked down onto her knees, her eyes wide, and mouth open. The messenger just stood there, with a sweatdrop, and a crooked smile, trying to stay calm.

"That's what she said, miss" Suki jumped up.

"Oh so this anonymous person is a 'she' now eh?" Suki was in the messengers' face.

"Oops" She mumbled.

"So tell me who this 'she' is. OR ELSE!!!" Suki's eyes were like daggers, and her left eye was twitching.

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm not aloud to say that miss!" She finished fastly, and loudly, with her eyes closed. "She.. she.. just told me to tell you, you'd be going on a blind date tomorrow night." Suki backed away, her eyes weren't daggers anymore, but she was glaring.

"Fine, be on your way." Suki pointed her finger towards the door, and the messenger left quickly. Suki opened her eyes with fury. _I'm going to find out who did this.._

º*º

It was time for dinner. While other people chatted, Suki ate her meal, sliently, and coldly. After she took a few bites of her meat. She banged her fork on her glass. Everyone stopped chatting and eating.

"Okay I know it has to be someone at this table, who did it? Who sent the messenger to my room!?" Suki stood up, while glarring at everyone. Bulma sulked in her chair. "Bulma-san, was it you?.." She asked, as their eyes met.

"Er.. uhm.." She suddenly stood up waving her hands in the air, laughing nervously. "No.. uh.. wasn't me, nope not me!" She said quickly.

"Are you LYING!?" Suki asked annoyed. Everyone eyed Bulma, she was terrible at lying.

"Okay, yes it was me." Bulma sulked in his chair.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I'm sorry.."

"BULMA!! THIS IS UNREASONABLE, I MEAN IF YOU WOULD HAVE ASKED!"

"Sorry.."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!"

"Sorry.."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Um..."

"OH NO, DON'T EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!" While Suki and Bulma continued. All the guys kept eating and watch the two, back and fourth... "MAY I BE EXCUSED!?" She didn't wait for an answer, and just left.

Suki entered her room, half mad, and half sad. She wished none of this were to ever happen, she just wanted to go away and be someone else.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER THE NERVE, ARRRRGGG!!!" Suki flopped herself on to be bed, and just stared at the celing. "I wish I was someone else." She murmured to herself.

"Why would you want that?" She heard a voice from behind. Suki sat up to find Goten there. "Besides I thought you were at dinner."

"I was until the unthinkable happened. By the way, why are you here?" Suki asked.

"I heard you scream, and I came to see what was wrong." Suki sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"Well if you have to know, Bulma-san is the problem. She set me up on some blind date tomorrow." Goten blinked.

"Er.." he murmured.

"Yeah I know, stupid isn't it?" Suki closed her eyes.

"No it's not that, it uh.. I have a blind date tomorrow too." Suki's eyes opened and widened.

"Gr....." Suki clenched her fist. She stood up. "Bulma-san is sooooo dead!! But wait, what if it isn't you and me?" She looked at Goten for a moment. "If it is, let's just have a fun time as friends okay?"

"Fine with me." Goten said. 

"Gotta go have a talk with Bulma..." Suki said as she marched out the door. She slammed it on her way out.

A/N: Okay, sorry this is sooo short. It did take awhile to get the chappie out. I got stuck at the very beginning of this chapter, and then an idea popped into my head of this. So wait till the next chapter for the date conclusion. Also to tell you, I will end the two weeks at chapter7 okay?


	6. The night

Chapter 6

Suki examined herself in her mirror. She wanted to be in a casual style. No armor, nothing sexy, just nice enough to be seen in public, not looking like a goddess with armor. She wore a long sleeved teal shirt, with a hood, and a white t-shirt kind of thing, and blue jeans.

"Well this will do. Man I can't believe Bulma did this to me. No matter how much I refuse, she just pulls out that tape of me singing in the shower. And she's made millions of copies I bet, and I don't have a single thing on her! What am I!? I should be blackmailing her damnit!" Suki said to no one. She looked up, and saw a bit of her tiara showing from what she could see. "I hate having to NEVER take this thing off. People will recognize me right off the bat, and it clashses with my outfit!" She yelled, then she heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. your date is here. Shall I send him in?" Suki turned around.

"Yes, go ahead." She frowned. _Here comes my life's end through my freaking door!. _She stared at the mirror. She was hit with a surprise. He was wearing casual clothes just as she was. A green sweatshirt with a hood, and blue jeans. "G..g...Goten!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am surprised as you are, as soon as my mom told me where to go, and knew what was going to happen." He sighed. Suki turned around.

"Well you know the plan, just have a good time as friends." Suki said as she walked over to Goten. He shook his head.

"Glad we agree." Goten said.

º*º

"Damnit!" Bulma cursed, as she looked at the monitor before her. There was a camera hidden in Suki's room. Vegeta was standing behind her.

"Your going to regret it when she comes back." Vegeta said.

"Ooh.. SHUT UP!!!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, and got in his face. "Now go away!" Bulma yelled, and waved her hand at him, as she went back to her controls. Vegeta 'hmphed' and left. As soon as he was gone, Trunks appeared out of nowhere.

"Er.. you wanted me to do something Mom?" Trunks walked closer.

"Yes, spy on Goten and Suki."

"Why should I!? I'm not going to spy on my family and friends!" Trunks said.

"Do it, or I'll show this tape of you at Bra's tea party!" Bulma held out a video tape, and smirked. Trunks shuddered at the thought of the frilly pink dress he had to wear, and when Vegeta taped it.

"Sure! NO PROBLEM!!" He dashed out of the room as quick as he could.

" I am the master of blackmail!!" Bulma said cheerfully.

º*º

Suki and Goten had flown to the amusement park( yes there is an amusement park on Vegetasei). They had just bought some tickets.

"So what ride do you want to go on first?" Goten asked Suki. She looked at her choices.

"How bout that one over there," She pointed to her left. "it looks fun." She said as they walked off. The ride they were going on was known as the hammer(if you don't know that ride, shame on you!!!). They paid their tickets and got on. As soon as it was all filled up. The cart began to go back and fourth, then all the way to the top, there was a slight gravitational pull as they had wrist bands on to block of their ki(otherwise it wouldn't be much fun). The cart went down, and kept going in circles, till it stopped at the top again. Then proceeded with going the other way. They was one last stop at the top, as the ride went down, and slowed down going back and fourth again. The two got off, and headed in another direction.

"That was kinda fun!" Goten said. Suki smiled.

"Yeah, and if we didn't have these bands on, I wonder how boring that would have been."

"Probably like doing summersaults in the air." They both laughed. The two enjoyed the rest of the night, going on rides, playing games, and just having fun.

The night was almost over, as the two sat on a bench, eating carmel apples. Goten had 6, while Suki ate only 2. Not far away Trunks was watching them.

"Man, what a bummer. I just wasted my whole night by doing nothing. I mean why would my mom set up this stupid date the day right before the two weeks are up? Does she think there's going to be a complete change of mind in one night?" Trunks whispered to himself. He was hiding in a trash can, he was in deep thought, while someone put a bunch of dirty napkins, with vomit all over them. "Eww! Gross!!" Trunks exclaimed, but as quick as he reacted, he covered his mouth.

"Hey did you hear something?" Goten asked, as he turned to Suki.

"Yeah.. sounded like Trunks didn't it, but I don't feel his ki, so it must have been someone else." Suki went back to eating her second carmel apple. She finished it, got up, and threw her sticks in the garbage near by, Goten did the same. All of the sticks stuck to either Trunks' hair or face.

"So what do you want to do now?" Goten asked, as he looked at Suki. She looked at him as well.

"Hey, let's go see what's happening in the Fountain park." Suki said excitedly. "I hear they have live shows, and a bunch of fountain displays and stuff there."

"Okay let's go then." The two walked off in the direction of the center of the whole park. Trunks had seen them on the move, and jumped up from the garbage can. He scared a poor lady to death, she had fainted.

"Oops." Trunks said as he looked at her, but waisted no time. He ran to find Suki and Goten still walking along. _Shew, I thought I had lost them!. _They had reached the center of the park, but sadly read the sign "all live shows end at 10:00 PM" It was almost 10:30 PM, but luckly the water shows ended when the park closed, and the park didn't close till midnight. A bunch of fountains shot up in different directions. Trunks had been walking over a water fountain that shoots from the ground. It had shot up before he could get away.

"Wow look at that fountain!" Suki exclaimed, she pointed to the biggest one. Right in the center of the whole park. Goten and her had been looking at it for a few moments. Suki was slightly behind Goten. Some little kids had then ran by, and accendentally pushed Suki forward. Goten had caught her.

"You...okay?" Suki looked at him. They were both blushing, but didn't know it. Suki had realized how close she was to Goten, even without his ki, she could feel his warmth. She felt comfertable in his arms. _What are you doing you idiot!! Your not suppose to be feeling this way!! Say something!!! _

"I..I.. uh...." Was all she could say. Right now, Goten was feeling the same way Suki was. Without warning, Goten has leaned down, and kissed her. By now Trunks was freaking out. Seeing his aunt with his best friend wasn't right to him, not right at all. By now the two had parted. "Goten.. I.." Was all she could say.

"I'm sorry Suki, it just felt so right to me." Goten put his head down.

"Maybe it was right, but... but I can't! I.. I promised Goten, I'm sorry that I can't be with you." By this time, they had heard some rattling in the bushes, which was Trunks' twitching. Suki went over to the bushes, and pulled Trunks out of them. Her expression changed dramatically. "LOOKIE WHAT I PICKED, FRESH FROM THE FUCKING GARDEN, IT'S A TRUNKS. FUNNY I DIDN'T PLANT ANY!!!!!!!!" She yelled at him. She had him by the ankle, and was practically breaking it, without her ki. Trunks tried to get free, but couldn't. He yelped in pain of his ankle almost being broken.

"Funny seeing you here Suki, Goten, I was just-" He said laughing nervously, but was cut off by Suki squeezing harder on his ankle.

"SAVE IT! Just what THE HELL are YOU DOING HERE!!!???" She yelled at him. 

"Alright!! ALRIGHT!!! My mom made me come to spy on you guys!!! She blackmailed me!!" Suki let go of Trunks' ankle, and he hit the ground head first. She then grabbed the front of his shirt.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE. Your days will be numbered." She threw him to the ground. "Come on Goten, let's go."

_________

Poor Trunks, wait for the next chappie, when the two weeks are over!!!


	7. Time is up

Chapter 7

"Todays the day, the day my life will be even more hellish. A whole freaking year with someone I probably hate, untill I can divorce whoever he is." Suki said to herself as she prepared herself for the day. She went through the normal routine, but decided to skip breakfast, afraid she might get sick over the announcement. Suki was walking down the hall, minding her own business, when a messenger came up to her.

"Ms. Suki, a message for you."

"Go ahead" she sighed.

"King Vegeta has informed me, that he will not be making the announcement of your trial." he said in one breath.

"What! Then who will be!?" She grabbed him by the collar.

"I.. I don't know!!" She threw him down in anger.

"Where is he now!?" She yelled.

"He was in a hallway when he told me!!!" The messenger yelled out quickly, with his eyes closed, when he opened them, Suki was gone.

º*º

Suki was furious as to find Vegeta. She went everywhere she could think of. Until she thought of a place he would be most likely at for some personal training. She went back to the training areas, and punched in the code for a door that said "Do not enter". She went in. A place that was totally computerized, it almost seemed life like. The setting that was set was a forest.

"Vegeta!!! If your in here, talk to me now!!!" She yelled, and didn't hear nothing.

"What do you want!!" A yell that came from almost no where.

"Who the hell did you give permission to decided!!" She yelled, and then turned around to find Vegeta standing behind her.

"That's for you to find out. Why are you so anxious to know?"

"To make sure I don't end up with someone I hate!"

"It probably won't matter anyway. Now leave, I need to get back to my training!" He pointed to the door.

"Fine.." She said and left. She exited the training grounds, and flew back her balcony. She found a note on her bed. "Probably some deperate guy, who wants me to beg for whoever to pick him." She picked up the note and began to read it. "I know who will be chosen for you. Wait till later, and I will tell you what you need to do." Suki carelessly tossed it aside, thinking it was some stupid joke. She turned around, to go out on her balcony. By now the note had completely gone, to nowhere. 

She went to look over her balcony. The sun had been enclosed by clouds. She sighed, and went back inside, not noticing the missing letter, she left her room. It was almost 3:00, when the decision would be made. Making her way down the halls, she saw Trunks at the end. She tried to keep on walking, but he stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked in a forced tone. 

"Everyone that lives inside the castle walls knows but you and who you will marry, even me. So I'm giving you a warning." She nodded, and went on to the council room. She stepped into an elevator, to take her to the 18 floor. She walked down the hall, to two big doors, she opened them both. Everyone was awaiting for her arrival. She walked up to the platform, and sat on the right side, with Bra by her side, and a place for Bulma to sit. On the other side was Vegeta, Trunks, and Dawnera. And in the middle was a podium. 

"Only 6 minutes left.." Suki looked at the clock on her left.

"Are you ready?" Suki felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Bulma was standing there with a sympathetic look on her face.

"As I'll ever be, but I know the news will shock me in someway, actually I think I have an idea of who it is." She said in a low, bored tone. _Oh, please don't let it be him, I don't want to break his heart again... _she thought, as Bulma walked away. The time now, was only 3 minutes away. Suki looked among the crowd, to see various relatives, friends, and guys in suits. Though, she kept eye contact with one person. His face was emotionless, though somewhat, sad. This is how she knew it was him. 

By now, there was barely a minute left. Everyone in the room silenced. Bulma had stepped up to the podium.

"In the case of Suki Egatai, trial of marriage. In the two week's she has had, she has not decided who she will marry." Bulma paused to look over the crowd. "It is by law, that the king shall choose whom this person be wed to. Unfortunately, the king has passed this right to me." Bulma paused one last time to look down. "So I have chosen... Son Goten." Random words and whispers could be heard among the room. Some looked at Goten, some at Suki.

Suki's eyes went wide, all her predictions were true. She had hoped for the best and got the worst. The last thing she wanted to do is break Goten's heart. They were best friends, nothing more, at least not suppose to be. _Goten.. he knew it... all along... _She looked up, he had the same expression on his face, except this time it was more sad. Suki got up, and went into another room. It was a plain office, that was connected to other rooms the lead to several exits. She had her back to the door, and slid down to sit on the floor.

"No!! I don't want it to be him!!! She could've picked anyone else but him!!!" She pounded her fist on the ground, and cried.

"Why is that?" Trunks came out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here!? Just go away!!!" he just stood there.

"Tell me why? I've known you to have had a crush on him before, and you were an adult. It was more than a crush wasn't it?" he said in a cold tone.

"That was then, this is now!! I knew it could've never worked between us! He liked that bitch Paresu!! And as soon as she was out of the picture... it was.. gone.. just gone. I had no feelings for him anymore, so we just remained friends. And-and now, he's starting to love me!! And I don't want to break his heart..." Her yells faded off to a soft whisper. More sobs came out, until she got up. "I'm leaving, and don't follow me!" She yelled, and went to one of the room's next door. It had lead to an exit, into the main hallway. She ran as fast as she could to the west wing, where her bedroom was located. She ran around a corner, and froze. Goten was standing there barely 12 ft. away from her. He just stood there, staring at her.

"So.. you did love me." He said in almost a whisper.

"I did.. but that was a long time ago! I'm sorry Goten, but I don't know if I have any feelings for you now, or not. I think to myself, I don't love you, but I will always care for you, and be a good friend." she said with a sympathetic smile. Goten managed to get a small smile on his face, but it didn't last. He was too heart broken, even if Suki had let him go nicely, it still hurt too much for him to bare.

"Thanks.." He then walked pass Suki, and around the corner. Suki felt his pain, and walked on. She finally reached her destination. She went into her room, and lay on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she drifted off into a slumber.

Dream sequence*

Suki opened her eyes, to find her at her favorite spot at the lake. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She had on white slits, the same top body armor, except it went all the way to the end of her waist. Her lower armor consisted of white shorts, and hip body armor(something like Vegeta's first, y'know those two pieces of armor on the sides). She also had white boots on. Her tiara remained in the same place. And her long flowing hair was up in a ponytail, with the two strands from above her ears, and her bangs.

She looked over to her side, Goten was there, looking up at the sky. He wore the same armor, except his outfit color was blue, and he had no sleeves at all, but a band on his right shoulder, with the same gloves and boots. He looked over to her as that image faded.

She was now floating in the middle of nowhere. Mixtures of colors surrounded her. He was right behind her.

"I told you, I will tell you what to do. Give him a chance and see what happens, and maybe, you could be just as happy as in that picture you saw.." His voice faded, so did the colors. Suki got one good look at him as she turned her head. It was her dead boyfriend, Kakou.

______

This chapter took FOREVER!!! Gawsh! I was so caught up in writer's block, and that hellish place called school. Anyways, if anyone is reading this story, please review. I am trying to work hard on this story, dangit, I just don't have the talent to write, but I do it because I like it ^^. I dun't care if it's a flame(but if it is, I'll sick saiyaman on u!!)!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. I'll give you a chance

Chapter 8

Suki woke up in a instant, she was cold. She looked over to her balcony, and it was raining outside. She didn't close them, she had her ki to keep her warm. She went over to her balcony, and stood in the rain. Her expression was cold, but sort of sad too. She could see some people across the lake, going by, doing their own things. She just grazed across the scenery. She spotted one person in the cold darkness. Goten. He flew up to her balcony, and stood beside her.

"I think we need to talk.." He said, as she turned to face him. 

Suki sat on her bed, while Goten pulled up a chair. He didn't look happy, nor sad.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Suki asked, as she turned her head to look at him.

"Before I get to the main reason why I need to talk to you, I want to know. Why don't you love me anymore?"

"It's hard Goten! You know it is, leaving someone that you may have had a good life with, but them not to love you anyway." She paused for a moment. "As soon as Kakou came into the picture, I had totally forgotten about you..." She drifted off.

"And once Paresu had came into the picture, I had forgotten about you." He said, without hesitating.

"So.. did you love me?" Suki asked, her tone of voice a little higher.

"Yes, at one time. And I do now, but I have one more question for you." She nodded for him to go on. "You do know what will happen in a week right?" She shook her head like she had no idea. "First of all, that's when the double wedding will be, and second of all," He hesitated to say. "that's when the male's will go into heat."

"No! But what if you-"

"My point exactly. I wouldn't want to hurt you like that, that means we have to get away from each other as soon as the wedding is over." he finished.

"But what if we meet up?" Suki asked.

"We could either have two different people escourt us to different places, or you could give me a chance." Suki had thought back to her dream. her dreams have never been wrong.

"I had a dream, about some crazy happenings. And then before I woke up, Kakou told me to give you a chance to love me. So I will give you a chance." She said, as she stood up. Goten had formed a smile on his face.

"Thank you, I do hope that you change your mind." he said, and left.

º*º

It was a day later, not much had gone on since yesterday, until now. 

Suki walked down the hall to her room. Goten was standing by her door.

"What is it, Goten?" She asked.

"I had a dream too..." He paused for a second. "But it wasn't anything compared to yours. I had died, but I don't know who killed me, and then I saw you." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, it was just a dream-" She was interrupted.

"No! It wasn't! I'm sure of it.." 

"Well... then, let's just hope that it wasn't." He looked at her with a look of surprise on his face, then smiled, and nodded.

º*º

Three days had past now. Goten and Suki hadn't seen each other much in those short days. Suki spent most of her time talking with Dawnera, and Amizama. They mostly just talked about their relationships with others. 

"But, how could you not love someone like Goten? He strong, sweet, cute, and smart.. well maybe not so smart.." Dawnera said while the trio talked in the garden. Suki was picking some flowers, while Amizama was taking a break sitting on a bench, and Dawnera was standing behind Suki.

"It's because of my promise to Kakou. I promised I would never love another, then he comes into a dream three nights ago, and tells me to give Goten a chance. I don't know what to do, my dreams have never been wrong, but this one seems different." Suki paused, and stood up, sorting the flowers she had picked. "I know that Bulma tried desperately to get us together. And it's probably because of the past, something she knows, that we never knew. And now we know." Suki finished and turned to Dawnera. They both went to sit on the bench by Amizama.

"So, in general, your saying you have mixed emotions." Amizama put flatly.

"Well.. yeah." Suki said.

"What are your plans after the wedding eh?" Dawnera winked, and nugged Suki. She blushed.

"Goten and I are going to make two other people make us stay away from each other, or I will love him." She said with her arms crossed, and with her eyes closed, looking all important.

"Oh I see so-" Dawnera was cut short.

"So whatcha' talkin' bout'?" Trunks asked as he and Goten approached. 

"That's none of your business!" Suki said, with her arms stilled crossed. She opened her eyes, and looked at Goten. He was smiling, looking at her. There was a short silence, until it was broken.

"Hey! Were talking about personal stuff over here, so shoo, shoo!!" Dawnera said, moving her hands in a motion, telling them to go away.

"Fine then." Trunks said sarcastically, sticking his tounge out at Dawnera, as the two walked away. Goten, and Suki were still starring at each other, when he walked away.

__

Maybe, something's are that simple..

When you walk away, you don't hear me say

please, baby don't go.

Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight

It's hard to let go..

____________

Bah! This chappie is a little short, but what can you expect. I have to many things to do, and I wanted to get this outta the way. Heh, as you can tell I was listening to "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru while writing this. As I wrote that last part, those same words came through my headphones, and I knew I had to add it!


	9. Punishment

Suki slammed her door, and leaned up against it. Her eyes wide. _He's.. just toying with me... playing mind games to get me under his spell... just like Kakou._

º*º

"Why do you say 'mind games'?" Dawnera asked, as her and Suki sat by the lake, on their favorite bench. Amizama had not joined them, because she didn't feel well.

"The way he looked at me yesterday.. it was just weird." She paused for a moment to sigh. "I couldn't take my gaze off of him... He was trying to.." she cut off.

"Make you fall in love with him?" Dawnera suggested.

"Not in a forcing way, but in a seductive way..." Suki added, to correct any wrong explanation that Dawnera might be thinking wrong.

"Yep, he loves you alright. Trunks sort of plays mind games with me too, just to get me angry. I yearn for the day we get married, and have a child." Dawnera said closing her eyes, and looking up, dreaming all of her fantasies.

"So, what do you think is going to happen by the end of the week with the two of us?" Suki asked turning her head towards Dawnera, while Dawnera opened her eyes.

"I think, you will both fall in love..." She said, drifting back into her dreams.

"Maybe.." Suki looked at the sky, and saw the clouds slowly pass by. "I'm gonna go... I have things to do." Suki got up, and started to walk away.

"Yeah sure can you get me one too?" Dawnera said, obviously, she was mixed between the real world, and her dreams.

Suki walked a ways, when she got below her balcony, she flew up to it, went across her room, and out of her door. She walked down the west wing hallways, till she got to the elevator. She went to the north wing, which was on the top floor. When go there, she went down the hall, to two big doors. She knocked on one of them, hoping someone would answer. Bulma answered the door, this was what Suki was hoping for.

"What is it Suki?" Bulma said in a happy mood. What she got was a slap in the face, that knocked Bulma on her feet.

"I didn't want to love him, I never wanted this. Why couldn't you just have choosed someone else!?" Suki looked up to see her half brother, who had grabbed her wrist. Slight anger in his eyes. Suki didn't want this either, all she wanted to do was show Bulma how she felt.

"Don't make me break you wrist brat!" Vegeta was indeed angry, it was one of the few times he had called her that. Suki pulled away, and put her hand down slowly.

"I waited three days to do that, and here you are." Suki said, and left, slamming the huge door in Vegeta's face. He opened it, with such great force, it fell off the hinges. Suki was 10 ft away from him, she had no fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you damnit! But I will hurt you, if you ever pull a crazy stunt like that again. You'll spend until the end of the week in the solitary confinement room. With no food or water." the solitary confinement wasn't that bad, but with no food or water, sure it was only a day, but she hadn't had anything to eat but breakfast, and a Saiyan's appetite couldn't handle that. Suki wasn't in the mood for this. Vegeta was walking closer to her, and grabbed her arm. She pulled away, and punched him square in the face. "I warned you!!" This time he grabbed her wrist, then the other one, and held them behind her back, just she was in handcuffs.

º*º

Suki lie on the ground, after hitting the wall, denting it. What severe beating she was getting was practically nothing. Vegeta wasn't in super saiyan, but he could beat her easily. She wasn't either, she wasn't aloud to. If she did, then he would.

"As soon as you apologize, I'll stop." Vegeta said in a calm mode, sure he had rough her up a little at times, but this time she couldn't fight back. It seemed that she was too stubborn.

"No! I had a good right to hit you and Bulma! Kill me if you wish, I've died before, I want to know what it feels like the second time." She smirked.

"You stop that right now! You know I don't want to do this!! This is your own fault, and I won't go as to that far to kill you!!" Vegeta burst out, as he walked furiously out the door. Suki wasn't ashamed at all. She did what she came to do, and did it, not knowing Vegeta would be there to witness it. She still wasn't going to apologize to Bulma, it was mostly her fault anyway. But some of the fault lie in Suki's hands, it was her mistake for ever loving Goten in the first place, but there was no turning back now. She got up, and exited the gravity chamber. She flew a ways, till she got past the training grounds, the lake, and was now on her balcony. She had sat on her bed, when someone burst into the room.

It was Trunks, on special orders of course.

"Suki, you know what my father said, now let's go." She knew very well what he meant, and got up. He put her in handcuffs, not metal, but ki ones. If she tried to get out of them, the burning ki would just make it hurt worse. This is why she didn't argue. Her, and Trunks went down to the elevator, and went down to the second basement, which was the bottom floor. They past by many different characters, as she made her way to the solitary confinement chamber. Most of them made kissy noises, or whistled.

"Hey look it's the so called princess!" A man cackled, as they pasted by. Suki ignored it, and moved on. They finally made it. Trunks opened the door, and removed Suki's handcuffs. She stepped in. She sat at the end of the dark chamber, as a fellow prince closed the door. She had a cold expression on her face, she was angry, because this chamber was pretty much Saiyan proof.

"See you tomorrow.." Trunks said, as he walked off. Suki was now to be left alone, with no food, no water, no light, and no company. With no light, she could pretty much find her way through the dark. She had been in here once before. When she was 17, and never vowed to come back again. 

Though that promise was now broken. Last time she had spent 4 days in the solitary confinement, and was found practically dead. Being weakened down by the lack of food. A apple, and a glass of water two days in a row, out of four, was not a good diet. But this time she was left with no food at all, but she knew she could live long enough to see daylight again. It was all because of her mood and the first place. It was when she had mixed feelings, and was confused. 

Now only three hours had gone by, Suki still sat in the same spot. She had figured the news had spread throughout the castle mansion by now. And it had, most were talking about it, those inside the family tended to ignore it. The hours had passed by, quickly, and slowly. It was now four hours, six hours, eight hours, nine hours. Time came and went.

___________

This chapter would've been shorter, but I decided to add something's. This chapter is yet again, short, but it's all good. Gave you something to read didn't it?


	10. fic deceased

Ppls, I see that no one is really reading this story, I am disappointed. No, I'm not complaining on lack of reviews, it's just that this was a project that I was really working hard on, and this being my second longest story(in chapters). It hasn't progressed much, all of my comedy/romance/action stories don't get many reviews, but after seeing this one come and go just like that, has been impacting a major writters block. I will just stick with comedy from now on, I guess. So say goodbye to the following stories:

True love

Beyond your own mind

Dark secrets of regret

I will stick to what I'm good at, and not waste space.


End file.
